Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for keeping fermented food and, more particularly, to a container for keeping fermented food for preventing the spoilage of the fermented food surface due to the movement of a pressing plate, which comes into contact with the fermented food surface in a main body, by restraining the movement of the pressing plate.
Background Art
When food comes into contact with air, the food can be contaminated by impurities such as dust and the like contained in the air and spoilage thereof can accompany due to the rancidity and the like.
Therefore, food has been stored using a container, which includes a main body and a cover, at home, in restaurants, manufacturers and the like.
That is, the food is put in the main body of the container and stored in a state, in which the contact between the food and the air is blocked.
However, even though the food is stored using such a container, the food surface in the main body may come into contact with the air such that the food surface may spoil if the air is introduced into the main body through a gap between the cover and the main body. In particular, in the case of storing fermented food such as kimchi and the like, the surface of this fermented food may more easily spoil due to the activation of microorganisms.
For this reason, an additional “pressing plate” has been provided to the inside of a container for keeping fermented food, which stores fermented food, disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0102195 (published: 18 Oct. 2007).
Herein, the pressing plate is placed so as to come into contact with the surface of the fermented food such that the air contact with the fermented food surface is blocked by the pressing plate, preventing the spoilage of the fermented food surface, if the air is introduced through a gap between the cover and the main body.
However, since the prior art pressing plate is just placed on the surface of the fermented food, the pressing plate is easily moved when an impact and the like are applied from the outside to the main body. Therefore, the prior art pressing plate has a problem that, if the pressing plate is turned over or sunk in the fermented food, it is not possible to expect the spoilage prevention of the fermented food surface by the pressing plate.
For the reason described above, the container for keeping fermented food has been developed for preventing the spoilage of the fermented food surface due to the movement of the pressing plate by restraining the movement of the pressing plate. However, no satisfactory result has been obtained until now.